


It's The Quiet Ones You Gotta Watch

by PsychoJJ



Series: Ivan and the Booty Man [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Babies, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Boxers, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Dick Pics, Drugged Sex, FC Barcelona, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Group Sex, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Jeans, Large Cock, Lionel POV, Locker Room, M/M, Male Friendship, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oil, POV First Person, Penis Size, Perfume, Pregnancy Kink, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Public Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sex Toys, Shirtless, Shorts, Shorts (Clothing), Shower Sex, Shyness, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Messi had a crush on Ivan Rakitić for years. He has always been intrigued by the Croatian's politeness, quietness, and attractive body. Finally, Ivan agreed to spend a weekend with Leo and that's when the Argentinian realized that politeness doesn't always equal decency and that "It's The Quiet Ones You Gotta Watch"
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Ivan Rakitić, Lionel Messi/Ivan Rakitić
Series: Ivan and the Booty Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027789
Comments: 40
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gx65731321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/gifts).



> WARNING!! A lot of NSFW Images ahead!!

We've been playing next to each other for a few years now. I would like to think we're good friends but I am not sure because Ivan never talks that much. He's always staying out of focus, minding his own business. He's gentle, sweet and quit respectful, and he hates nothing more than the spotlights and by now, the whole team understands that about him.

I never got to know him very well because even when the team wins, he's always celebrating reasonably, usually just looking at other players jumping and dancing in the locker room with a little smile on his pale lips, and when we lose, he keeps silence with an emotionless, kinda sociopathic face. The guy is really mysterious and hard to read, and for a lifetime bottom like me, this just made him a thousand-time hotter.

I had many sex parties in Barcelona's locker room, and Ivan was always there and my butt was at his disposal, but he never participated. I always wondered "why?" Some of my teammates told me that he's not into gay stuff, others said that he's so in love and so loyal to his wife, and some said that he's too shy of a guy to show his cock in a room full of people. So, I did what I had to do and asked him to go out on a date just the two of us.

He told me to wait until his family takes a vacation and fly back to Croatia so that he's alone in Barcelona and we have his entire house for ourselves. At first, I thought he was politely pushing me away, but when his family did travel to Croatia, he did actually invite me to spend the weekend at his house, and of course, I accepted the invitation immediately. I have been curious about how he looks when naked for years, and I couldn't wait to see how he's like with men.

That weekend was a very unique and unforgettable experience for me, and I'll probably remember every detail of it for the rest of my life. I recall exactly what I was wearing when I entered Ivan's house; A red shirt and black jeans, and those who know me very well also know that when I date a guy I wear a boxer to keep things a bit slower when we get to the bedroom, and I wear nothing under my pants when I want him to engage with my butt as soon as I take my pants off.

Rakitić's case was very different though. I was excited but a part of me was scared because of how secretive he'd always been. It felt like dating a stranger who knows everything about me. So as a precaution, I stupidly wore two underwear; loose shorts covering tight briefs both of which were light blue, and I somehow managed to jam them under my black jeans.

When I arrived at his home, he guided me to his living room with a palm on my butt. The way he was caressing me while we walked side by side was obviously of an experienced top who knows his way very well around bottoms which kept me intrigued even more to why he never had sex with me all these years. Could it be that I wasn't attractive enough for him?

I couldn't tell at the time because Ivan kept his irritating habit of staying silent even when he was about to sleep with me! He only said "welcome" when we were in the living room right before pushing me to lay on the sofa. Without saying a word and with a slight, barely noticeable smirk on his lips he raised my shirt and placed the gentlest kiss ever on my belly button.

He kept his lips there, watching my breathing pattern and how my flat abs moved against his mouth while unbuttoning and unzipping my black jeans. He took a moment to put his ear on my chest, listening to my heartbeat before engulfing my left nipple with his warm, wet, ever so slick lips and pulling the jeans all the way down, tucking it around my ankles.

I was embarrassed about wearing two underwear on top of each other but Ivan didn't seem to care. He drove me insane while moving his mouth back and forth between my nipples and creepily watching them erect and relax at an extremely close distance while shamelessly checking the size and consistency of my dick and balls over the loose blue shorts.

My boner was growing into a size it rarely reaches but I guess Ivan's touches and his silence approach were arousing the hell out of me and exciting me just like if I was having my very first sex ever. He never stopped amazing me as instead of pulling my shorts down he used his nails to tear it apart and threw it on the floor.

When he saw that there was another underwear beneath the underwear, he didn't make fun of me but instead complimented me and whispered "Oh, you have another one? That's great because I have a thing for ripping those apart" then he put his mouth over mine and followed "you know what else I love to tear? Those helplessly shivering lips" and he bit on my lower one and pulled with his teeth away from my mouth as far as humanly possible.

It was painful but it was one of the sexiest kisses I ever had. I tried to engage in a more sensational French kissing but he was determined to see me struggle as he kept biting my lips and almost chewing on my tongue while squeezing the day and night out of my cock and balls over my tight blue briefs, and I quickly realized that wearing two underwear was the right thing to do because Ivan wasn't the soft-core type at all. He's one of the most immediate and brutal men I've ever seen!

I was so shocked by how good he played with my balls. It was excruciating for sure but in a weirdly satisfying way. I almost let out a loud moan as I broke the kiss to give my swollen lips a break and whispered "You're so perfect! You're unbelievably skilled, Ivan! Why haven't you touched me ever before all these years in the locker room? Why did you keep distance whenever we had a sex party?! You can't be afraid of the team's judgment because you're obviously better than every single one of them"

He smiled, checked my body in a very psychopathic gaze before whispering "That's because what they enjoy is very boring to me, and what I enjoy is very disturbing to them." and I was like "and what's that supposed to mean?" and he flipped me on my belly and started tearing my briefs apart, exposing my juicy private areas and without commenting on the look of my dick, balls or my huge ass, he followed "that means I am not the kind of guy you think I am"

I wondered "how so?" and he threw my briefs next to my shorts and elaborated "it is so easy to pretend to be decent around decent people. That's why everybody thinks of me as this innocent guy who's too polite to be kinky, but the truth is I am so invested in sex that I spent many millions of my own salary funding sex projects and making unimaginable products become a reality."

I was concerned and intrigued as I asked: "but why haven't you mentioned these products to anybody? I mean each one of us got his own kinks, fetishes and guilty pleasures. So, what's the big deal?" and he giggled as he left the sofa and added "you still don't get it. This isn't some typical sex toys or something like that. The projects I pay for are far more advanced and most twisted perverts don't have the intellect to even think about them"

He got my full attention as he said: "get in a proper doggy style and let me show you something..." and I was definitely anxious but I did as he asked. He went to another room and quickly came back with a bottle of perfume. It wasn't of any brand I know. So I assumed it was one of his funded projects. 

While I was posing on four, he took off my red shirt and pulled my black jeans up, using it to separate my full erection from my thighs. He opened the perfume bottle and asked "You heard of Aphrodisiacs, right?" and I said "libido inducing drugs?" as he followed "exactly. Those are usually tablets or suppositories, and they take up to an hour to start effecting."

He sprayed some of the perfume on the pillow in front of me and said "this Aphrodisiac works by smelling it, and check for yourself how fast it works" and as hesitant as I was, this science fiction sexual products were definitely right up my alley. So, I sniffed the pillow and I couldn't believe myself. My cock started twitching immediately and I came untouched on the spot!

Ivan was so proud as he laughed and said "You see?! It worked like a charm! Think of the endless possibilities of this perfume! Just imagine how embarrassed a man would be if he smelled that in public and his cock got full and started coming right away!" Then he sat next to me and caressed my behind and said "and more importantly, think about how amazing this weekend will be and how many new sexual inventions I will try on you! This perfume is just an appetizer, a simple demonstration. I have a lot more in stores for you and once you've seen it all, you'll understand why I couldn't bring such stuff and use it on you in Barcelona's locker rooms! You'll realize why our teammates as perverted, as they are, would never allow that!"

To Be Continued ... 


	2. Chapter 2

Terrified doesn't even begin to describe how I felt when I realized that I'll be the Croatian "laboratory mouse" for the next two days. Yet, there was no way I would leave his house after he showed me his potential. Part of me wanted to see the end of this and I knew that someone with his mindset would never let me go even if I begged to. Thus, I put my worries aside and whispered as soon as my cock stopped leaking "you're really like no one else, Ivan but I can't help but wonder; how come the perfume doesn't arouse you?!"

He was starting to behave less like the nice guy I knew and more like the mad scientist he actually was. Sadistically, he took a moment to check the amount of cum I shot, seeming so unimpressed, he smiled and said: "you are really into this stuff, Lionel, aren't you?" Then he started spraying the perfume all over himself and explained "Well. There's an antidote that I took beforehand that once taken makes the Aphrodisiac ineffective. Besides, if I keep using the same drug again and again, I develop some kind of tolerance and it stops affecting me"

I couldn't stop wondering; how long has he been invested in this dark, twisted industry of sexual inventions? Did he ever try any of this on someone else? Was there a way for him to blow off steam? Or am I the first one to get involved in his experiments?! Because if that's the case, I am afraid of what to come.

He saw the mixture of dread and confusion in my face and he definitely loved it as he took off his clothes and my black jeans and got on top of me. I know he got a disturbing mind but I never saw this coming. He placed a gentle kiss on my mother's tattoo and whispered "poor lady... she'll miss you so much!" and I tensed my whole body at the statement as he laughed out loud and followed "just kidding! I'm missing with you! Yes, I wonder how it feels to have sex with a cadaver but I am not gonna kill you or anything like that!"

I lived long enough to tell this story but at the moment, it was horrifying! My limbs started to feel numb and I was like WHAT THE FUCK?! Why would killing me be even an option for him? Why is it part of his fantasies in the first place?! What's wrong with that Croatian?! He started rubbing his dick against my bare hole and elaborated "I have no reason to do so. It seems quite nice, warm and tight in your ass, and I can't see the point of fucking your flesh when it gets cold!"

It was just talk but it was so out of the blue and that left me speechless. He gazed at my forehead just like if he was fantasizing about how he'll fuck my brain right before whispering "don't think too much about what I just said. It's a fantasy after all. Let me show you the real deal." and I was still shaken up when he asked "Are you familiar with Psychedelics and Hallucinogens?" and I was really uncomfortable with where the whole thing was going but I tried not to collapse in tears as I asked "those drugs that make you imagine—stuff. Stuff that isn't really there, right?"

He was so impressed by my little knowledge and willingness to cooperate and he was so passionate and hyperactive like I've never seen him before! He said so enthusiastically "Yeah. You're absolutely right, Leo and I've got the latest and greatest Hallucinogen ever made, and I can't wait to try it on you! It's an oil that once applied on the skin, makes you imagine the thing that you wanna feel the most in that particular oiled area. It's fascinating in the way it reveals your true sexual desire but I have to admit that it got one little drawback!"

I didn't quite understand how this oil works but I kept the flow of the conversation and asked "what drawback?" and he finally stopped rubbing my butthole and said: "how much you hallucinate and how great the fantasy turns out to be is highly dependant on how much oil your skin absorbs, and for someone with pale skin like yours, I, unfortunately, expect a very low absorption as there isn't much blood circulating on the surface! You know what I mean?!"

As creepy as it seemed, for some reason, I was starting to forget about how psychotic he was and got lost in the scientific side of this and I was seriously blown away by Ivan's attention to details and although I never did drugs and having sexual hallucination is the last thing I want, I had to ask "Is there a way to fix that? By applying more oil maybe?" and he laughed and said "no that won't work because once the skin is saturated it won't absorb any more unless we find a way to increase the blood circulation in your skin.

I was skeptical as he smirked and added "Hmmm ... You know what?! Actually, there's a very old technique to increase the blood circulation in your skin" then he pulled a chair out of the kitchen, placed it in the middle of the living room and asked me to bend over it. I didn't protest but I kept praying that it won't be something invasive as I did as told.

He didn't think twice before he started slapping ever so strongly and elaborated "once your pale ass cheeks get absolutely red, only then we'll have enough blood flow to start oiling you." and just like it wasn't embarrassing enough, he added "your is butt so damn huge, Lionel! Way bigger than my wife's when she was pregnant and edematous. It needs no scientist to figure out that those cheeks represent the largest surface area of your body." 

I never felt like I'm melting in shyness as he made me. The way he talks, thinks and experiments were so damn arousing to me, or perhaps it was the effect of the perfume that pushed me to surrender to his insanity. I don't know but as uncertain as everything was, I couldn't just walk away without unraveling the mystery of the Croatian mind. Despite the dread, I was weirdly so ok with it to the point where I told myself while he was spanking me "my ass had been fucked for years. It's about time to get my brain fucked as well!"

When Ivan was finally satisfied by the look of my inflamed buttocks, both as a sadistic pervert and a mad scientist, he started oiling my behind, and as soon as the hallucinogen touched my skin, both the burning sensation and the redness of my ass went away immediately! Just like magic. That's when I realized that Ivan didn't come up with excuses to spank me just for fun. He was seriously doing the proper way to administer this drug.

My butt sucked it all through the skin, not the hole, and he kept oiling and oiling until my cheeks stopped absorbing. That's when he asked me to lay down and covered me in that viscous hallucinogen from top to toes while whispering "it needs few minutes to start working, and I'm gonna use that time to oil myself with an antidote"

When we were both oiled and almost tanned with the hallucinogen and its antidote, Rakitic mounted me again, rubbing his cock against my buttocks once more, enjoying how slippery they were before asking "So, tell me, Lionel? What do you see around you? What is your true desire? What's your ultimate sexual fantasy?! I am curious to know all about that!!"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Read at your own risk.
> 
> This gets really dark and disturbing to the point where I couldn't find GIFs that fit the theme of the chapter. 
> 
> With that being said, I really hope someone out there likes these stuff XD

Ivan pointed with his slippery dick at my hole and let out a gush of juicy precum just to boost my anxiety to the roofs before pretending to be panicking in whispers "Leo! Leo! Are you ok?" and I remember freezing in place with my jaw dropped and my eyes getting wider and wider with each of my bursting heartbeats. I was in a really bad place. The worst I've ever been.

Rakitic smiled as he realized that the drug was kicking in. He kept breathing next to my ear like a sadistic ghost. He had every intention to make it even worse for me as he followed "I'm sure you're scared to death. I'm sure you're terrified and about to lose your mind, Lionel, and you have every right to do so. This thing has never been tested on humans before! Just hold onto your sanity for a moment and tell me what are you seeing?"

I never understood the true meaning of dread as I did that day. My mind was working again me and with it Ivan's demonic whispers. All my memories of that disaster were vague but I think he grabbed me by the balls when I asked him "am I dying?" and I could hear the uncertainty in his voice as he answered "I'm not gonna lie to you. You might be dying for real. We don't know what the drug might do, and I'm not sure after the way I spanked your ass if I overdosed you or not!"

I am pretty sure I was in tears at the time because he wiped my eyes with the same hand that was squeezing my package, and I remember smelling the odor of my own balls as he tried to clean my sniffing nose. He kissed my cheekbone and said ever so calmly "even if you're a goner, don't let your life be wasted for nothing. Give those psycho-pharmacologists who put together that oily psychedelic an idea about what it does!"

I cried even more. I remember him licking my eyelids with his tongue and the scariest thing about it was that he got aroused by my tears. I felt it! I swear to God in the middle of all that chaos, I felt his cock growing against my ass. He was enjoying the fact that I was dying naked in his hands, or so I thought at the moment.

He tried to reassure me by whispering "Listen… I can't stop the drug right now but I can promise you two things. If you die I won't tell your family that you died like this. I won't tell them that you died because of your curiously about how my dick feels inside you, and I promise you that I won't fuck your cadaver! I'll just clean it, put your clothes on and say that you had a heart attack or something!"

The more he details about how things will be after my death, the hardest his cock got and the hardest it was for me to keep it together. He whispered "but before you go, I'll give you what you risked everything to try" as he shoved his cock ball deep inside me and followed "I'll keep it inside until you're dead. I know you can hardly talk but I'm sure you would want that!"

My jaws were jarring and stuck and I couldn't say what my mind was screaming "please don't!" and he kept on going and said "I can't think of a better way for someone like you, who spent his entire life chasing cocks than to die with one inside him. Wouldn't you agree, Lionel?

Maybe I was too drugged to talk but I was crying out loud as I would do in a funeral where I'm grieving everyone I ever loved. Yet, Rakitic kept acting like he got no idea that I was hating every detail of his mental torture. He just kept going "I remember when we visited the pop, you said that you weren't religious. You even told me that you don't believe in God. Have you changed your mind now?"

I never said any of that! He was just playing with words to make me think more about God in this hellish situation. He went further and elaborated while twitching his cock in my ass "even if you're atheist, I'm sure being raised by a Catholic family had its effect on you. Facing you're afterlife and creator with a sin like this must hit you deep. Almost as deep as my cock!"

I turned around and started pleading unintelligible words while he patted on my head just like I was some kind of a mentally retarded person or a primitive animal. He couldn't hide his love for the tears on my face and the fact that I couldn't hold my saliva in my mouth anymore. He enjoyed how fucked up I was as he asked: "you want me to stop talking like that?" 

I tilted my head vertically multiple times, begging him and saying "yes" and I also wanted him to pull his cock out but he never asked about it because he wanted to stay deep inside. He smiled and explained "if you don't want me to keep stating the facts about how your soul will leave this perfect body, you gotta focus and tell me what you're seeing! Can you do it?"

I kept tilting my head vertically while thinking "how am I supposed to tell him when I can't talk?!" and that's when his smile got wider before he started kissing me, and I could taste another drug from his lips. It must've been some kind of antidote or something because as soon as it touched me, I regained control over my lips, jaws, and tongue!

Despite that I was mad as hell, I kept kissing him with all my heart, not just to get more of the drug from his lips but because being able to talk makes me feel closer to the world of the living than the dead. For a moment there, I felt like a dog, licking his beloved owner and he kept pushing me away and saying "you've thanked me enough, Lionel! Now try to focus and tell me what's going on in that little head of yours. Calm down, take a deep breath, and tell me what you see?"

As silence took place between us, I closed my rosy, tearful eyes. I wasn't seeing anything at the time. I was just feeling the Croatian kisses on my nape and mom's tattoo and I guess it triggered something but there's no way what was happening is my ultimate sexual fantasy. I started hearing my mother's voice and she was screaming and crying. She was obviously getting raped!

I shook my head, trying to escape what felt like a nightmare at the moment. Ivan kept asking "come on, Leo! What is it you're not telling me?!" and I can hear my mom begging her rapists from a distance "please stop! Don't put it in my butthole, please!! Listen!! I have a son who loves taking dicks in the ass more than anything in the world! Leave me and go after him!"

All the doors and the windows in Ivan's living room were suddenly opened and people started coming in! A lot of people, and among them were my mom and dad, and my two brothers. I wasn't ready to see all of them naked!! They sat on a sofa in front of me! They were there to watch me get fucked I guess. I don't know, I was crying but I could still see them through my tears.

I know I had a lot of sex but I never in my life wanted things to go this far. I felt awful! It was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen and I've seen a lot. My mom was sitting on my father's lab with semen coming out of her pussy! She was crying while my brothers kept staring at me while sucking her nipples and rubbing each other's dicks!

I was having a hard time breathing. I closed my eyes, rubbed them but the image was still in my head. It didn't go away. I wanted to kill myself before I ever see this, let alone get aroused by my old man's full erection, and for some reason, I knew that he wasn't horny because of my mom but rather because of me, and how fuckable I was!

While Ivan kept demanding answers from me, my dad asked my mom "darling! Why are you crying? Aren't we all having a good time? Leo might look screwed up but he loves nothing more than to be in those situations" Then, he shoved some of those men's cum back into my mom's vagina and asked "you must've enjoyed this as well? I'm sure that Leo got his love for being gangbanged from you after all! Because let's face it, I never did that"

I didn't know if he was implying that mom used to be a prostitute before they got married. I don't wanna know. It just destroyed me to see her smile and say "yes, he definitely did inherit that from me, and I did love all those men breeding me. I just wish I was still capable of getting pregnant. I want to bring another good-looking boy to this world" and my dad kissed her and said "why? Isn't Leo more than enough?" 

She was like "I'm not sure. He's willing to take anything in the ass, yeah but the last time we checked, planet Earth has over ten million men who wanna fuck him. That's without counting all the girls that wish to have cocks just to bang him! I know my son. He's generous and he's an absolute slut who never says no when it comes to his butthole but I don't think he wants all this!"

My father giggled, looked at me and asked "knowing that the drug you were oiled with makes everything possible, be honest and tell us, Lionel, do you want the ten million horny men who're interested in that ass to take turns in gangbanging you?!" and I don't know if it was the drug messing with my brain or my true desire, but I said "yes, I do! Along with the girls as well!!"

  
To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

I was getting used to how disturbing that whole weekend will be as Rakitic started licking the little pool of sweat in between my scapulas like a vampire, reminding me of how much of a predator he was before asking "What the hell are you talking about?!" as he tried to push his already ball-deep cock even deeper inside my hole before following "Stop playing games with me, bitch! Either you start talking in coherent meaningful sentences or you'll leave me no choice but to spank your ass cheeks and oil them once again!"

Talking about asserting dominance, that guy was making himself right at home, holding both of my legs while sitting on my ass and fucking me all together before concluding "This time, I'll make sure that you are overdosed!" and I started talking immediately as I never meant to upset him in the first place. I didn't make things up. I didn't lie. I described what I was imagining honestly and elaborated "I see my family in front of me, melting down into what looks like gallons of semen!" and as weird as this vision was Ivan smirked and happily commented, "Nice... very nice... what else do you see, bitch?!"

Despite the unsettling scenery of everything around me, I kept going and said "I see men, a lot of them, coming from the other rooms in your house, through the doors, through the windows from all directions" and that's when the Croatian bastard started moving the full length of his thick dick in and out of me and asked "Can you recognize any of them?" and I struggled to swallow my own saliva as I glanced at their faces, but that didn't stop me from talking because I didn't wanna be oiled with that hallucinogen anymore.

I swear to God that I could feel the fear and astonishment in my own voice as I said "Men... Men from all ethnicities, different bodies, different builds, different dicks sizes, shapes, and lengths... Just one thing in common!" and I remember Ivan kissing my lips and asking "what is it?" and as blushing as I was for this to be my ultimate sexual fantasy, I told the truth and whispered with our lips attache "they all have your face, your personality, you thirst for domination and your unbelievable sadistic instinct!

His smile was getting wider than human smiles should ever be, just as if he was turning into the true monster he's always been. From there I couldn't talk, I couldn't tell him what I was witnessing. He started fucking faster and my brain was going wild! Not only I was about to get gangbanged by God only knows how many clones of Ivan Rakitic, among them I saw clones of myself, naked... just like me... helpless... just like me... ready to serve just like the absolute slut I was.

Just as if it wasn't horrifying enough to see myself in front of me, at that moment, I witnessed the most mind-fucking psychosis of my life. One of Ivan's clones used his cock to slap one of my clones on the face, and I almost shit myself as I felt the slap on my face! This meant that my little body will receive the endless flood of sensations from all my clones. I don't even know ho many versions of me are in the house but I can see five of them, and I and each one of them was surrounded by at least thirty men. If you do the math, I will have to feel over one hundred and eighty dicks at the same time, and that was the best-case scenario!!

I knew that if I thought about the scope of it, I will definitely lose my mind, but thank God there was no time for that. I have been in a lot of gangbangs in Barcelona's locker rooms before but that was different. Before I knew it, I had five dicks in each hand, one rubbing against my palm while the other four fucking through the spaces in between my fingers. Another bunch of clones flexed my wrists and used the skin folds in between my hands and arms to fuck with their wet erections.

Needless to say, some used the folds of my elbows, armpits, v-lines, knees, and even the soil of my feet to rub it against their dicks one way or another. In all this, I am talking just about me... My body... In the far left of the living room, a guy managed to cum so much in one of my clones mouths that the semen was gushing out of his nostrils! I don't know what technique they used to do such a thing... I don't wanna know because what I felt in my own nose and how disgusting the smell was made me wanna puke already.

It wasn't long before I realized that I wasn't in a normal gangbang but rather a sexual abuse festival. There was a bunch of clones right in front of me, playing music and using my buttocks as drums, and as their main instrument! They were spanking with the rhythm for sure but were doing it as harshly as humanly possible! Can you imagine that I felt the collective of all the pain, heat, and redness of all my clones' spanked cheeks on my own, all at the same time?!

It was too excruciating to even cry! It's was the kind of pain that left me speechless and voiceless! Listening to the music of my own body, getting vandalized. You might be wondering what other instruments they had? Well. Slapping my thighs, calves, belly, and even my shoulders and face each made different noise. They also smashed some of my clones' balls to use their moans and groans as a part of this orchestra. Even my chocking noises played a role in that damn thing!

It was hard to isolate myself from that festival when I felt every hit, and every time I tried to look away from my spanked asses and my bruised bodies, I just end up looking at or sensing something more frightening. For instance, I kept feeling my stomach getting inflated with boiling fluid but I couldn't even locate my clone that was going through that! I tried to distract myself just to stumble upon another clone lying down, specifically taking the balls of a bunch of bastards in his mouth while they kept tackling his skin, and waiting for their turns. 

It might seem like nothing when you look at it. Just remember, I could feel my mouth stretched around each pair of testicles, I can taste them and I have to smell how stinky they are. I looked away just to see another me, being moved up and down one of Ivan's cocks while having his nipples and full erection teased none stop. I was shivering in pain as he must've been experiencing dry orgasm or something like that.

While most of the clones I can see were in the middle of their nightmares, I found one who was tied up and Rakitic clones were just starting to explore his flesh. Some of them haven't unleashed their cocks yet and they were not in a hurry at all, fingering him, and debating whether to use lubricants and condoms or not!

Before I could even process any of that, my clone was filled at both ends! and to this day, I can't believe how careless the Croatian can be in thrusting all the way in and even cumming in my ass. Fucking the day and night out of me was, for him, as simple as masturbating. To be honest, sometimes it felt even more convenient, and it shows in the way his clones were casually chatting while ripping someone's hole apart. It is just astonishing to watch!

Another clone of me was hanging from the ceiling with what seemed more than a hundred bastard waiting in line, taking turns in breeding him. I didn't see everything but the sex must've gone really violent to the point where the rope was tearing around his bruising wrists, and one of Rakitic clones was supporting him in the front to make sure he doesn't fall down at any moment.

On the sofa, three dudes were complaining that the last clone fainted after he was chocking on two dicks as they just got a new clone to play with. They got him laid with dicks at both ends as usual. Can you take a moment to imagine the collective sensations I had of how many dicks coming in and out of my anus and lips all at the same time?! Can you even fathom how I felt at such moments?!

When I thought that I saw everything there to be seen, I witnessed something I would never be ready for. A bunch of my clones being oiled with the same hallucinogen that started this whole thing, I didn't know if it works or not, if it will expand my psychosis or not but I was scared to death as I couldn't tell what was real and what was not at the time.

I was so distracted to the point where Ivan, the real Ivan flipped me over, casually spat on my face and shouted in my ears "Can you focus on the dick in your ass, bitch?" and I was like "Rakitic! Please! this is so much! I am scared!" and he pulled me to the edge of what appeared to be a bed and called one of his clones to shut my mouth with a dick among others to keep me in place as he kept whispering "Close your eyes... Close your eyes, Lionel... Good boy... You have enough at your plate, a dick in between your butt cheeks and another between your face cheeks! Focus on them! Worship them!"

I tried to calm down as he continued "Good boy... very very good boy... now touch yourself for me, Lionel... slowly and gently... yeah... like the slut you are... keep your mouth relaxed and keep your glutes softened... just like that... You see... You can enjoy having a zillion cock emptying inside you... just keep breathing slowly and touching that clit of yours... nice and slow...nice and slow..."

It worked for a little bit... but it turned out Rakitic was calming me down just so he can enjoy watching me panicking once again. My body was moved around quite a bit, and I found myself lying on my back, over the Croatian who was still inside me. I can't remember the details but I recall him pointing at one of his clones to come closer. Then, he pulled my balls to stretch my hole for double penetration, and I was like "what the fu—" and before I could spell the word "fuck?!" two dicks were in my mouth stretching it wide enough for a third to slide in between them. That third one went deep enough for me to choke on it and I couldn't tell if my eyes were tearing over how painful that was, or how unbelievably stretched my lips were, or because of the two dicks destroying my ass simultaneously.

From there, every other Lionel was double penetrated. Then, triple penetrated. I can't say that I was lucky for having only two dicks in my ass. First of all, they were among the big cocks. Secondly, I was feeling all my clones torture in my own anal canal. Every thrust in and every pullout, and despite how agonizing it was, it didn't make the pain of my own "no more hole" any less excruciating.

I will never forget this moment. When all of Ivan's dicks were about to shoot inside me. I was seizing in place as I felt my heart and lungs trying to escape my chest both due to the dread and how quickly and intensely my stomach was inflating beyond what pregnancy would ever look like. I felt the enormous pressure and for a millisecond, I kinda saw my abs rupture and that's when all the men around me disappeared. All except one. The real one who was actually banging me on the sofa.

He was still smiling, still going in and out of my ass which was filled with more than one load already. Apparently, he never fully pulled out since this whole ordeal started because as much as I was feeling my inside overloaded with cum, nothing was spoiled around me. My eyes wear shedding tears in joy after realizing that I have only five or six loads in my ass.

I can't believe that I'm using the term "only" with that many, but after what I just faced it was a huge relief to be only that screwed up! He stared at me and wiped my tearful eyes and asked "did I scare you?" and despite being kinda happy, I looked away as he definitely did, and I couldn't stand looking at his psycho face anymore. He upped the speed of his thrusts through my slippery hole and said "I don't need your words... it's written all over your face. I can tell that you definitely lovvved that little warm-up session!"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

I assumed that the physical burden can not be as heavy as the psychological one. I assumed that Ivan is the type that fucks the brain and leaves the body relatively fine but I was wrong. I was dead wrong. Since the moment I broke out of that gangbang psychosis, he kept fucking me with full speed and full force for hours.

He was intentionally fixing my hips to make sure that every hit goes right into my pelvis and vertebral column. He even said it loud and clear "you must've heard that in a gangbang; if you can walk, we're not done yet" and I was just agreeing with everything he says to avoid further damage. So, I hardly moaned "yeah! I did!"

He kept breaking my boneless body and elaborated "for me, that's the starting point. If you are not bowlegged, we're not done yet! If you can stand on your own, we're nowhere near done yet. You think you'll get out of here in a wheelchair, no baby. If your glutes don't hurt to the point where you can't sit on them, we're not done! Do you understand how early we are?!"

I was shocked because judging by Ivan's mental skills, he seemed to be more rational than this. I tried to reason with him and said "but—ahhh! Aaah! Bu—aah! But we have a match on Monday!" and he just got more destructive and said "we? No no! I have a match, Barcelona got a match. You, babe, you just pray to God that you have a Monday! Hahahah!"

I was like "you can't be serious about this!" and that's when he reached the peak of speed and force that any living being can reach while wrapping his hands around my neck, ready to strangle me before saying "do I look like the joking type to you?"

I panicked "what are you thinking?" and he started tightening his grip around my throat and said "I told you how much I would love to explore fucking your dead body! I'm not sure if I'll do it yet. I will keep you out of breath. I'll see if I like your blue face more than the red one. If so, I won't stop until your breathing does!! How about that?!"

By then I wasn't capable of talking and I hated the fact that I was cumming because of those hands obstructing my airflow but I couldn't complain about it. I couldn't even shame myself for it because I fainted right there and then. Thank God that was the first day of the weekend because there was no way I would wake up on the same day after what Rakitic put me through.

I woke up the next morning, in his bedroom and I could still feel my throat hurting, and I could feel all the cum inside me. It took me a few milliseconds to realize that he plugged my hole, but unlike what he told me, I was able to sit at the end of the bed. Perhaps, I fainted too early and ruined his original plans.

I tried to hide my horniness as he walked into the room but it was almost impossible because one; I was naked and two; my morning wood was beyond full at the time. He came close, with two cups of coffee, took a sip from one and carefully put the other one on the floor next to me, placed his fingertips under my cock, and asked "shall we continue from where we left yesterday?"

I thought that I was being smart by not drinking any of the coffee he gave me. I stupidly forgot that smelling the smoke that kept coming out of that damn cup was more than enough for him to drug me once again. I realized that as soon as I stood up, and he smirked, caressed my buttocks and asked "honey, are you okay? Are you feeling dizzy already? Could it be morning sickness?!"

From the way he was pretending to be taking care of me and asking about me, I knew that he did something terrible already. He wrapped his hand around my bare waist and said "joking aside, your face, your quietness and the way your walking with your thighs apart, it does really feel like the morning after taking a lady's virginity!" while guiding me to his bathroom.

That maniac started spinning the plug in my ass and elaborated "although, we both know that this pussy has been taking dicks for over two decades!" Then, he pushed the plug so deep that I had to lean on him to keep standing. Only then he smiled and said "and that pussy is about to spend another full day with my dick!"

I was in no place to say no to him. I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I wasn't ready to even try to escape after all that he did to me. Part of it was because I'm beyond exhausted and I wouldn't be able to fight him. Another reason was that I don't know what he just drugged me with.

When this whole nightmare was over, Rakitic told me that the drug he gave me through the coffee smoke was designed to make people lean towards the more submissive and vulnerable sides of their characters. He gave it to me so I don't resist after what happened on the first day. It wasn't some kind of hypnosis or brainwashing or anything like that. 

It was just magnifying my weaknesses and hiding my strengths from me to the point where I avoid confrontation at all costs and do whatever he asks me to almost willingly. With that chemical in my veins, he got me into the bathroom and ordered "squat, my lovely beautiful bitch" and I knew that he wanna watch me push his cum out of my ass but I did as he wanted anyway.

What I didn't see coming was the moment he brought a deep plate and placed it in between my thighs and exactly beneath my hole. My eyes started tearing spontaneously as I fully understood how he'll start that day. He squatted right behind me and pulled the plug out of my butt and said ever so calmly "let's get your breakfast ready. Shall we?"

I mumbled "yes, sir" as I started pushing the collective of God only knows how many of his loads into the plate. Thank God I didn't eat anything yesterday and I had enema right before visiting Ivan's place because I know that if I pooped in that damn plate, he would be more than willing to watch me eat my own shit!!

As it was a lot to let out, Rakitic had to find something to entertain himself meanwhile. Something to humiliate me a little more. So, he shoved the plug that was in my ass right in between my lips and said "have some appetizers, Lionel!" and it was the most disgusting, salty, and bitter thing I've ever tasted.

Yet, I kept sucking it till it was shining like a crystal. Only then, the Croatian bastard threw it away and placed the full plate in front of me and ordered "soak your beard in my cum!" while putting his hand over my head and pushing it down.

When my lips touched the surface of his semen, he smirked and said "start licking, bitch" while playing with my hair like if I was his actual dog. As demeaning as it was, I kept slurping without breaking eye-contact with him because I know how he wants me to behave already. Like his slave.

When I was almost done and ate all his cum. He placed his dick on the plate. I did the right thing to do and kissed it, and that's when he kept circulating it around my chin and said "I've always wanted to fuck your face… but I don't like doing it for a bearded dude… So, get up, and let's shave it!"

I wasn't even thinking about how I'll explain to my wife the fact that my beard got shaved. Later on, I told her that I lost a challenge where the loser had to shave, but at the time I just stood before the mirror with Ivan behind me. While we were both standing, he shoved his dick in my ass without bothering to part my cheeks, gave me a razer, and ordered: "do it!"

I stupidly asked "don't you have any shaving cream or something?" and he looked at my entirely white beard at the time and said "my cum should get the job done" and I was like "sure thing" as I started shaving and before I knew it I looked ten years younger and a zillion times more fuckable.

He turned on the water, washed my face and cleaned the sink while keeping his dick ball deep inside me like the most normal thing to do. When he was finally done he pulled out, walked to the bathtub and said "Every time I saw you taking a shower in the locker room, I wanted to jump in and fuck your face… sometimes those lips intrigued me even more than your ass... but knowing that our teammates wouldn't approve the way I'll do it, I kept my distance"

He turned on the shower and added "now, I can live the same vibe without anyone intervening! Come here, Lionel!" and as soon as I did before I even got the chance to think, he slapped my face and shouted "the fuck are you waiting for? Get down in your knees and started doing what you were born for!"

I was like "okay… okay… sure… no need for violence…" and he slapped me on the face again and said "you don't know what you really need, bitch!" and I didn't argue anymore. I just got down and the moment I was about to give him a blow job, he grabbed my head and said while stressing on every word "you do the crying part, and I'll do the rest" as he started face fucking me with the passion of every time he wanted to do it in Barcelona's locker room but held back for this day!

His dick was too hard to coil into my esophagus. Thus, he was hitting the back of my throat with full force. I was obviously in severe pain and that was exactly where he wanted me to be. I don't remember ever experiencing anything like that because men usually focus on how good my lips, mouth, and tongue feel around their erection while Ivan was focusing on how to make it as much of torture as possible because that's where he draws most of his pleasure.

When he came after a long struggle. He started fucking me under the shower, and he kept taking and giving me some drug that prevents his and my cocks from getting any smaller and prevents his balls and mine from running dry. He was constantly pumping more semen inside me to the point where I felt like being gangbanged while he was all alone. He kept screaming at me to keep masturbating at the same time till I ended up fainting without his hands around my neck but rather of how many orgasms I had.

Even when I was obviously collapsing he was so determined to push me to my absolute limits. Even as I lost my ability to stand on my own, he placed my butt on the edge of the bathtub and kept thrusting and saying "even if this crazy sex gets you fully wheelchaired and you can't stand forever for real, I don't mind using this position to fuck you for the rest of your days. It's comfy and it makes your huge ass look even bigger!" and he kept talking about many other weird shits till I went entirely unconscious.

When I woke up I was all cleaned up and dried on his damn bed again. This weekend really felt like a nightmare that I can't get out of no matter how much I suffer and endure. When I open my eyes, he was looking at me while fingering my hole as he asked "did I take things too far?"

I was still scared of how capable and resourceful he was but I didn't lie. I whispered with a little smile, hoping that he'll finally let me go "I guess" and he kept using two fingers to prepare me for his next round and admitted "I'm gonna be honest with you Lionel. I did almost everything I had in my mind for you but there's only one last experiment!"

My brain was screaming "Oh no! Please don't!" While my mouth said "what is it?" and he smiled ever so widely and said "I know you're exhausted but it's still 2 p.m… we've plenty of time before the day ends…Originally I was thinking about fisting you since it's one of those things that you've always refused in the locker room sex!"

My glues tensed at the mention of that as he elaborated "but I have a better idea" as he opened the closet where there were a gun and tiny baby toy. He picked up the baby toy and said "this little thing can fit in your butthole so easily, right?" and I was like "but?"

He put it over my belly button which was of a similar size to that baby toy and explained "when this thing gets inside you it will keep absorbing fluids from your intestines until it grows into the size of a real normal fetus! Would you like to try it out?"

I said right away "of course not, are you crazy?!" and although I was under the influence of a drug that makes me submissive. I kept resisting and refusing until that insane bastard picked up the gun from the closet and didn't point it at my head but rather kept shoving it in my ass and asked "I don't feel like I've given your pussy what it deserves just yet! I can't let you go like this. There must be something else! One last extreme thing and I promise, I'll be satisfied! So, what is it you're gonna keep inside your womb, Lionel? A baby or a bullet?"

I panicked breathlessly "a baby! A baby for sure! Just please pull that gun out" and he reloaded the damn thing and asked "are you sure you want me to get you pregnant?" and I kept repeating without thinking "yes! Yes please! Get me pregnant! Please get me pregnant!" as he finally took the weapon away.

I closed my tearful eyes like "thank God!" while feeling his fingers shoving the baby toy inside me. He smiled and said "good bitch, now that will take some time to grow and I need to make sure that the oil I gave you yesterday won't affect you once you leave. So, we'll have to do one more thing as we wait for the baby."

He got me to stand up and was walking me to the garden of his house as I kept asking "what are we gonna do?" and he finally explained, the sunlight is known to clean your skin from any remaining oil and prevents it from going into your blood" and I wasn't sure if he made that up or not, but I was in no position to argue, not with his baby toy in my stomach.

I lied outside next to the swimming pool where he gave me my phone and almost kept me stress-free, and the more I stayed there the more I felt that having me like this has nothing to do with the psychotic oil which must've been out of my system already. He just had that fantasy about having me relaxing next to him and he wanted to see it become a reality before I go.

Poor me. He gave me one final reminder that a psychopath like him has no nice, romantic fantasies, and if he ever did, he'll always ruin them and turn them into something ugly. While I was lying there, he laid on top of me, got his dick in my ass, and commented "you know what! Since your belly doesn't seem to be inflated," and I stupidly assumed he'll set me free but he followed "I got an idea that will accelerate the process!"

He smiled, started french kissing me and said between the kisses "I'm sure you'll love it… you'll pretend to be disgusted but deep down you'll love everything about it" as he started peeing in my intestines to give the baby toy more fluid to absorb and grow bigger. He did that while kissing me and whispering "I wasn't drinking coffee all day for nothing!"

When I got that pregnant lady, painfully inflated belly he pulled out and walked to the house. I was unable to stand up and follow him but he came back really quickly. He threw some clothes and my car keys at me and said "now you can leave!" and I was like "wait! what?!"

He laughed and said "or you can lay down on your back, get your thighs apart as far as you can and try to deliver this baby!" and he got his phone out of his pocket and concluded "while I watch and film the whole thing!" and I was like "WTF! Why would you film that you sick bastard?!" 

He laughed and said, "you always had someone making sure that there are no recorded videos during the group sex in the locker room but this time, Pique and Suarez are not here to take care of your reputation, and with that big belly you can't even stand, let alone stop me!" 

I repeated "why the fuck do you need that recording?!" and the phone flash turned on as he started filming already before saying "don't worry… nobody will see this clip… I just want it to masturbate on it, and also in case, you refused my invitation the next time my family travels to Croatia! Now stop wasting your potential audience's time and part those cheeks and start straining like the obedient bitch you'll always be!"

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!
> 
> It has been a long time since I finished a series, and it feels so good especially when it ends in such a high note like this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it.
> 
> ... and yeah I had to keep it open-ended because I can't get enough of these two together XD

**Author's Note:**

> Dear gx65731321, I hope you like this ^^


End file.
